


In the end it's better for me

by chatnoiristhebest5



Series: Angsty [10]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Luka needs a hug, Post-Break Up, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26655592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatnoiristhebest5/pseuds/chatnoiristhebest5
Summary: People said that breakups often inspired them to write songs, sad songs of course, but he couldn't think of anything. He wondered who said that; he wanted to tell them they were wrong. Because for Luka, the breakup meant his main inspiration was gone.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Angsty [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848385
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	In the end it's better for me

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from the song "Moral of the Story". It's a catchy song, have some lyrics:
> 
> "Some mistakes get made  
> That's alright, that's ok  
> You may think that you're in love  
> When you're really just in pain  
> Some mistakes get made  
> That's alright, that's ok  
> In the end it's better for me  
> That's the moral of the story babe"

Luka sighed, setting his guitar down as he was left with no motivation once again. People said that breakups often inspired them to write songs, sad songs of course, but he couldn't think of anything. He wondered who said that; he wanted to tell them they were wrong. Because for Luka, the breakup meant his main inspiration was gone. She wasn't out of his life forever, she was still alive and well, but she wasn't going to be there with him like before.

There would be no cuddles, there would be no stargazing, and there would be no long walks by the Seine. There would be no spark of inspiration every time he saw her, no one to hold on the rough days, and her vibrant smile wouldn't be for him. There would be no pink blush under small freckles, no shining bluebell eyes, and no small hands to hold. There would be none of that because Marinette was gone.

But when he looked back on it, it may have been better to end things than to keep going. He knew that Marinette's feelings weren't as intense as his, anyone could tell, but he had hoped that it would change over time. He thought that maybe if he did enough, if he loved her enough, then her feelings would be as intense for him as his were for her. That hadn't been the case.

When he'd kissed her for the first time, it was under the moonlight when they were stargazing on the deck of the ship. He remembered it clearly. They were laying down, Marinette cuddled to his side, and he was playing idly with her pigtails, wondering if she'd be ok with having her hair down.

They'd been talking for a while, and they were both tired. She'd looked up at him with her big, ocean eyes, a soft smile on her lips and a light blush dusting her cheeks. (He even remembered debating whether she was blushing or it was the dim lighting.) He'd acted on impulse, lowering his face to hers then capturing her lips in a soft kiss. She had gasped, surprised by the action, and that's when his face grew warm and he apologized for acting so impulsively. She'd told him then, _"D-don't apologize unless you regret it."_

 _"Then I'm not sorry because I would never regret kissing you,"_ he had murmured before kissing her again.

Luka smiled sadly, his fingers brushing against his lips. He missed kissing her, holding her, and stargazing on the deck of the ship. He missed having her by his side in general. 

There was an ache in his heart, forming slowly and remaining there, it always seemed to happen whenever he thought about Marinette. And of course, he'd been thinking about her constantly for the month they'd been apart. For a whole month after the breakup.

Juleka told him that he needed to distract himself, and he'd tried. He tried to listen to music and play music, but music only reminded him of Marinette. And thinking of Marinette didn't do him well, especially when he thought about how her heart song was never completely happy around him. It was mostly melancholy, with a slight hopefulness to it, almost as though she was hoping they'd work out and she'd forget about Adrien. He wished he could've told her it wouldn't work, but he'd been hoping the same thing.

Sighing, Luka turned on his side and switched on the radio. Part of a song played, the lyrics in that particular part of it relatable to his feelings.

_"Some mistakes are made,_

_That's alright, that's ok,_

_In the end it's better for me,_

_That's the moral of the story babe."_

It was true, mistakes were made, but in the end, the breakup was better for him and Marinette. It was better to end things then to keep going, knowing that the relationship wouldn't lead anywhere. Though that didn't stop the nagging pain in his heart as he switched off the radio again, sitting in silence and hoping that the pain would just go away.

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda wrote angst because I'm sad that I couldn't watch the New York Special premiere on Disney Channel. Is that the only reason? Of course not, I just felt angsty.


End file.
